The Cleansing Angel
by Evilhumour Author
Summary: An angel has to the world. Will Sly and the gang be able to stop him? Rated M for a good reason, chapter three I am looking at you. My first complete fanfiction ever
1. Chapter 1

_This story…**will** be dark. Very dark._

In the midst of Paris, a young raccoon at the tender age of twenty squatted nervously in his spot.

There was reason for it, of course. One was that he was Sly Cooper, renowned master thief across the world, and this might be pre-heist jitters. That was not completely true, as he was not 'stealing' anything. It could be that his childhood friend would blast him for doing 'this'. It could also be the fact that where he was wasn't the best place for him.

Still, he _had_ to get these flowers for her and he _did_ leave some francs to cover it. Now how to break in and leave them with Carmelita without getting caught would be tricky, considering how deadly her apartment has become once she had learned of his nightly visits. He was lucky Bentley hadn't learned of them yet or Bentley would had shaved his tail.

Then again, he always loved the challenge and what was more of a challenge then breaking in when she was already home. All he had to wait until she went to a separate room and he would be able to give her gift.

He waited a few minutes, she finally got up and went to her bathroom.

"Good, now time to give her the gift." Sly grinned as he slide into the apartment.

Then came _The Message_ came.

**_"Greetings Sinners of the world. I am the Cleansing Angel of Heaven. I shall purge this realm of the Sins that plague our world in corporal flesh!"_**

It was a short message on TV, one that made no sense. It had broke through the broadcast, blank screen and it was over before he could grasp what was said. Scratching his head, he heard a gun clock.

Spinning around, with a grin on his face, "Ah Carme-" Sly had to jump as the shoot went off. She was glaring at him, hold her pants up with a paw. Her TV was destroyed.

"What, something wrong, my dear-" Sly yelped as the flowers he held was blasted. "Bad time?" He asked in an innocent tone, with a gleam in his eyes.

"COOPER!" She finally said something, screaming his name!"

"SLY!" Bentley yelled in his ear, apparently heading what had happened.

Ok, Sly would admitted he was in _some_ trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

It was late in the morning, so the sun was able to shine in a few windows. One such window was the hideout of Sly Cooper, that hit the sleeping raccoon in the face.

It was not the Cooper gang hideout, but his private hideout. Sly usually had to hide from Bentley whenever he did something _this_ stupid.

Sly turned in his sleep, trying to get ride of the evil sunbeam by biting it. It seemed to be working for the raccoon. Unfortunately, a large bang caused the raccoon to jump up from the couch and into a fighting postion.

"Sly, did you see the news?" Bentley came rolling in, with Murray behind him closing the door.

"Hey, how did you find-" Sly tried to say, but Murray knocked him down and Bentley turned on the TV.

"-till a mystery on how it was done, but the death toll is still rising as bodie-"

Sly blinked. It was a regular chancel, but CNN had took over? What had happened?

"Sly, that nut case." Bentley turned off the TV, trembling as he did so. "He killed the entire staff and member of the playboy house brutally, and blew up the adult section of Hollywood."

"Ok…"

"Sly… it was during day time." Bentley paused. "With hundreds of victims." The turtle pinched the bridge of his nose. "Sly…this nut case actually said he is going to kill again, going after the other deadly sins."

Sly blinked, biting back a yawn. "So who's next? Greed, sloth, env-."

"Sly, he plans on killing 'pride' next at noon." Bentley said with a frown.

"Bentley, you have to realize, that the whole _world_ is damn proudfu-" Sly froze as realization came on him. "You don't actually think he could -."

"Absolutely not Sly." Bentley frowned again, shaking his head at his partner. "But look Sly, this is a serious nut case. I think we should do something about it." Sly frowned, trying to decide on what to do.

"Excuse me for a moment guys. Need to go to the bathroom." Sly stood and moved his way to the bathroom.

Bentley sighed nervously while Murray fidgeted.

"Say Bentley, when should we tell-"

"We don't!" Bentley nearly shouted, eyes flickering towards the bathroom. "Remember, it was just a guess."

"I know that, but what if-"

"If worse comes to worse, we will be there." Bentley patted his other partner on the arm. "It is the Cooper Gang after all."


	3. Chapter 3

Carmelita was sitting in her office, trying her hardest not to swear at the moment.

"Yes sir..no sir…sir, if you don't…sir, you _do_ know we can trace this call-" She winced, as the phone smashed down hard in her ear, although she was glad to be done with that caller. That lie had saved her and the rest of Interpol so many headaches from idiots trying to claim to be the 'Cleansing Angel'.

She paused from the next call, stretching in her chair and, after making sure no one saw, take a little swig from her stash. It wouldn't have mattered as the rest of the agents of Interpol were taking their own 'stress reliefs' since this nut case popped up.

Everyone was stressed out as this nut posed enough of a threat to get _everyone_ who wasn't dealing with a serious case to get on the 'Cleansing Angel'.

She grinned, wondering how her Ringtail would take the news he wasn't a serious case.

Blinking, she wonder where the her Ringtail came from.

"Bah, stupid Cooper." She frowned as she went for another call. "Hello?"

"Hey, I'm not stupid!" Carmelita froze and then began to yell.

"RINGTAIL!" She stood up, reaching for her shock gun by reflex.

"Carmelita, please, is that any way of lady of your standing to react." She began to sputter, how dare he call her – "After all, I want to help."

"Help? Turning yourself in would be helpful to _me_ Ringtail." She said, forcing herself calm. Barkly was riding her tail on her anger issues and she _had_ learned a trick to deal with her Ringtail. Take his _comments_ and bounce them back.

"Ah, but then how would we-"

"Carmelita, turn on the TV!" A co-worker shouted from outside. "The pope is about to make an announcement."

"Well, Ringtail, I have to leave you hanging." She said with a slight grin.

"Wait Carm-" She hung up with a huge grin on her face, finally hearing that damn raccoon confused and stumble like that.

As she flicked on the TV, she caught the standard time, 11:58

"-here at the Vatican, the Pope has decided to speak out against this 'Cleansing Angel'." The live news reporter said with pride on her face. "It is a special mention that other religious leaders have also banded to together. They all disclaim this person as danger to all."

Carmelita started to get a cold shiver down her spine. The mad man said he would kill pride, and what was-

"Oh no!" She raised her paw to her mouth in shock and fear.

"Now to the holy leaders." The next moment would forever go down as the moment the world became secular.

It was also one of the most horrific scenes ever captured on TV.

The roped pulled back to a gruesome sight. The pope, the Delhi Lama, the leaders of Judaic faith, the leaders Muslim faith, and the rest were all crucified. There eyes had been removed, but yet, the tears of fear and pain were still running down their faces.

There was a moment of silence, and then pure chaos ensured. People screamed out in fear and shock, many ran away, trampling other to their deaths.

Then _he_ spoke.

"**_Thus Pride has been slain. I, the Cleansing Angel, shall burn Gluttony to the grounds by nights end. Thus speaks the angel of the true lord, so His will be done._**"


	4. Chapter 4

00:30

Sly was pacing the hideout, trying not to freak out, but failing.

"Sly, stop pacing!" Bentley yelled, from his spot, eyes never lifting up as he continued to work on his laptop. "It's hard enough to track that nut! It doesn't help with your noisy pacing!"

Sly sighed, pushed up his head fur and sighed again as he sat down.

"Bentley." He was speaking very softly, with a lot of concern in his face.

"What?" Bentley snapped, "What Sly!"

"Bentley, one, calm down!" Sly shouted back. "Two, I think we to go to Interpol."

Bentley stopped typing for a moment and looked up. "Are you-"  
>"Bentley, you can hack a lot better without worrying about Interpol finding us if we are with them."<p>

He paused, shaking his head. "You are nuts! They'd arrest us on the spot-"

"Bentley, you are known to them as the best hacker." Sly snapped back. "They have people constantly updating to block you out. You know this!"

"Sly, it is itoo/i"

"I agree with Sly Bentley." Murray said, fidgeting in his spot. He hadn't eaten to avoid annoying Bentley.

Bentley frowned, shaking his head. "FINE!" He shouted, throwing his hands in the air.

Carmelita could not believe this. She couldn't believe Barkley agreed to this _insanity_!

"Oh Carmelita, please relax. You are so much more pretty when you are not angry." That damn Ringtail grinned as he leaned across the table.

Forcing herself to be calm, she gave the answer no boyfriend or substitute ever wants to hear. "You saying I am not pretty now Ringtail?" She said with fake hurt, and bit her lip as Cooper began to panic.

"N-no, I mean yes!" He sprang back up, grabbing his hat in his paws. She could tell he was blushing.

_So Cooper doesn't do well with couple banter. Good to know._ She thought this to herself, grinning inside.

"Bent_ley_!" Sly face became obviously red as his voice cracked. "How goes it?"

The turtle looked up from his laptop, and grinned. "Good Sly!" He began to bark orders to the people around him to continue onslaught of searching and hacking. "We are cutting through massive amounts of code. We should find him soon."

"That's good thief, but you do know we have only a few hours le-" Carmelita spoke, but then something happened. The screens began to grow bright.

"Bentley, what's going on-" Murray began, but Bentley throwing his laptop on the ground spoke volumes.

"HURRY, GET OUT!" He shouted, moving his way out of the room as fast as he could. "They're going to blow!"

Sly took no time in pushing Carmelita out nor did he resist the chance to feel her rear. The other technicians quickly found their way out of the room with Murray slamming the door close.

And not a moment too soon as a loud bang was heard. It was strong enough to knock everyone who didn't have a good stance.

It was why Sly found himself rolling on the floor with his paws cupping his lower regions after Carmelita kneed him for where he landed.

"Ok Turtle, explain." Carmelita asked in a kneeling position, watching her Ringtail roll around.

"It was that nut. He found us and-"

"Turtle, quiet!" Barkley shouted as he and more officers came out to see the breaking news.

_"_**_I am __very__ displeased. You dared to try and save the sins? For your evil deeds, I shall do away with Gluttony now_**_!"_

The TV screen went from black to a multiple screen shoots of different places. Not all of them were easily recognizable, but their common link was.

"Oh no." Barkley spoke in a whisper.

"**_Gluttony has spread across the world. With pure fire, I shall cleanse all of these lost fields!_**" With that, all farm of the world, the food baskets of their modern world went up in flames. "**_Sloth will fall next. Do not attempt to stop me or I shall increase my punishment._**"


	5. Chapter 5

01:50

"Cooper, what do you think you are doing?" Carmelita grinned from the door frame. Her grin grew larger as he swore when he brought his head up too soon and hit his head in the fridge.

"Trying to find something to eat." He groaned, as he took his head out of the fridge.

"And you decided on cookies instead of the rest of food because…" She waved her paw in the air. Ringtail looked very cute with a bag of cookies in his paw.

"Cookies are cool?" Sly shrugged his shoulders, and sighed. "Want one?" He held it up to her. Unfortunately, the way he held it caused it break apart. "S-sorry about that." He rub his neck and went past her to sit down in one of the chairs. Carmletia followed, determine not let Sly out of her sight.

"Are you alright Ringtail?" She frowned, never seeing her Ringtail act like this. "You seem, edger." She sat down in front of her Ringtail, who was sighing and burying his head into the table.

"You're not nervous about this guy?" Sly asked, raising and rubbing his head fur back.

"He's a terrorist Cooper." She said with a straight face. "Interpol will catch him and bring him to justice." She reached over and rubbed his head fur up into spikes. "Hehe." She chuckled, as Sly's hand went back to fix his hair.

"Very funny, Carm." He sighed, reaching into his bag of cookies.

Only for Carmelita to steal it away and eat it in front of him.

"Hey. That was mine." Sly whined, going for another cookie, only for Carmelita to steal the bag.

"Hey, isn't a master thief a person who steals from the best?" She grinned as she plopped another in her mouth. "Does this make me a better thief then all you Coopers?" She grinned as Sly tried to get the bag back. "Tsk tsk Sly. You are much better then this." She chuckled, as she danced out of the cafeteria.

Sly had followed Carmelita around the empty station with a great smirk on his face. It was empty as Barkley had let many of them go home to be with family so they hadn't run into anyone.

"I'm going catch ya Carmelita and get me cookies back!" He cheerfully called out to her.

"Nu uh!" She said back to him, dashing left and right. She finally reached a dead end with a single door.

Sly turned around the corner and saw the same door. With a grin on his face, he exaggerated his sneaking. "Now where could Carmelita be?" Reaching for the door knob, he called out in a sing song voice. "Are you in here?" He pulled the door open, only to be attacked by Carmelita.

Pulling in Sly Cooper by the head, she assaulted his lips with her own, surprising the young raccoon greatly.

"Hehe, I gotta ya now Ringtail." She grinned, pulling him into the closet, closing the door behind them.


	6. Chapter 6

It was about thirty minutes later did a _buzz_ causes the two in the closet to blink.

"Damn Sly, can you see who's calling?" Carmelita sighed, the bright light of her pager was hurting her eyes. She tried to find her clothing, only for Sly to gently tell her two things.

"Carm-" He squeaked, voice cracking again, making her chuckle again. "It's your boss and that's _my_ pants."

"Damn." She swore, reaching for her pants. "Cooper, get dressed now!" She muttered, reaching for her phone.

Sly grinned, pulling his top on decided to be mischievous.

"Sl sly, no tickling-" She swatted his fingers away from her upper body, "Sly, I mean-Hello chief." She shoot Sly a glare meaning that Stop-or-it-will-get-awkward-to-explain-to-my-boss. "Sly and I went out for a walk….Sure, give us a second and we'll be up there. Bye." She turned off the phone only to find Sly's eyes staring at her.

Slapping his rear, she leaned in and lick his ear, getting a moan out of Ringtail. "That's for tickling me before Ringtail." She grinned, pushing Sly off her halter top.

"Hehe," Sly chuckled, turning around to reach for his pants. "If I get _that_ for ticking you, prepare to be breathless my dear."

"Sly, now is not the time." Carmelite said, reaching around her panties. "Later is." She chuckled, leaning over and ran her finger down his spine, getting another moan from him and getting her hit in the face by his tail.

"Alright…" Sly pouted, pulling up his pants. "Promise?" He asked in a childish manner causing Carmelita to smack his rear again

"On your cute rear." She grinned, pulling up pants.

Sly was trying not run ahead, but he was so full of energy. Obviously Carmelita wasn't happy about Sly broadcasting his excitement with her smiling next to him- people might guess the truth!

"Sly, relax." She said it sharply. "Or I will take that cane of yours and make sure you learn to behave." She grinned as Sly blushed.

Despite being a big flirt, he was actually very meek in b-well, _closet_.

"Whatever you say, my dear." He grinned, as he opened the door for Carmelita.

"Hello there you two." The chief said, looking over the TV. "Good news, the UN is close to declaring war on this terrorist. In fact, all the other world leaders are there." He grinned, handing Murray some chips. Bentley just stared at the two.

"All of them are working together?" Sly asked with a grin on his face, picking up his cane from Barkley's desk. "Wow, never thought I see that happen."

"Ringtail, it does take people a while to remove their heads from their asses."

There was laughter for about ten seconds until it died down horrid expression.

"Sir, you don't think…" Carmelita spoke softly.

"Today, we watch the world come together in the prospect of peace." The CNN news reporter said, glancing backwards to the building, missing the incoming plane. "In a few seconds, all of the world leaders will discuses on the terrorist known as the Cleansing Angel-"

**_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_**

The news reporter was sent flying as a plane exploded into the UN, destroying it.

"**_And thus, the sloth of the false leaders of the world are now dead. Rejoice as there is only three sins left and their times draws short. Greed shall fall tomorrow at noon. Sylvester James Cooper, you shall wait for me in Paris, in front of the Eiffel Tower. If anyone stays in the Paris before noon comes, I shall punish you all. Thus speaks the angel of the true lord_**."


	7. Chapter 7

"Sylvester James Cooper, you are not staying here!" Bentley bellowed for the hundredth time now, still panicking as the officers rushed by the Cooper Gang.

They were still in Barkley's office as to keep out of trouble for the officers rushing to get the files out of the city.

"I have to Bentley." Sly sighed, as he sat on the chief's chair, twirling his cane lazily, avoiding his friends eyes.

"Dammit Sly! He wants to kill _you_!" Bentley shouted at him out of frustration.

"Bentley, he _wants_ me. _Me_." The raccoon shoot his friend a look. "I don't know what will happen if I don't show up, but-"

"Sly, you can die if you show!" He screamed again.

"Bentley, what the hell am I suppose to do?" Sly shouted back, standing up walking over to his friend. "Run away and let that nut kill more people?" Sly bent down and stared at his friend in the eyes. "He wants to kill me, yes, but I am damn sure he said he would be here! That means I can end this shit before he kills anyone else!"

"Boys." Barkley gave a tired look to them. "We need to leave soon. Are you almost ready?"

"Barkley, tell Sly that he can't-" Bentley began again, only for Murray to cut him off.

"Bentley, I think we should go." Murray said, looking over at his other childhood friend. Tears began to swell as he ran to hug him tightly. "Goodbye Sly, I'll never forget you!"

Chuckling, Sly patted his friend on the back. "Don't worry Murray. I'm a Cooper. If there is something we do better then being Master Thieves, it is cheating death at the last second." With forced grin, he turned to his other friend. Wiping his tears, he reached into his backpack. "Bentley, can you please take care of this for me?" Pulling it out slowly, he handed his friend his most prized possession.

"Sly, I-" Bentley began to protest, trying to push the book back.

"Bentley, there is no one I trust more then you to have. And after all, you are part of the Cooper gang, right?" Sly grinned, knowing the Thievius Raccoonus was in safe paws.

"I will make sure nothing ever happens to it Sly." Bentley grinned, whipping away his own tears. "After all, you will be taking it back before the day is done."

Sly grinned, patting his friend on his back. "You got it."

"Ah-em." Barkley coughed, breaking the scene. "Cooper, please come with me."

The day had been very busy for the city of Paris. While it was a tourist hot spot, the capital of France, the city of love and lights and so much more, it was sadly not the case. There was massive evacuation to meet the deadline the 'Cleansing Angel' had set for them. Hospitals were rushing to transport their patients out, museums running to transport all of the art and history away, prisons being transferred as quick as possible and buses and military vans were shuttling out everyone who wasn't able to leave the city and go to city limits fast enough.

Of course a few tried to protest the rashness, claiming that the military –who was acting as leaders until they could get proper leaders again- was running away like dog and should stay and fight. They were quickly 'silenced' by frightened people that feared that ithis/i would cause the Cleansing Angel to 'punish' them. The same went for people calling for Cooper's death, especially after it was made public that Sly was going to meet the Cleansing Angel by Interpol.

Sly sighed, pacing in the office of Carmelita, the woman he loved and the first woman he _loved_. He was still unsure of what Barkley told him to do. The first thing…made sense, Sly had to admit. But the other thing…  
>"<em>Dammit Sylvester, if the opportunity presents itself, I want you to be able take it! It may happen only one chance. Nail this bastard, and I assure you, you and your friends records will be clean will be protected for life<em>." It was the last thing Barkley told him before leaving with the rest of the officers.

Sly sighed, and took a swig from Carmelita's secret stash. Almost immediately he spat it out, forgetting he didn't like wine. Pacing agin, he stared at the time.

Eleven forty nine. No wait, Eleven fifty.

Sly sighed. "Time to get going."


	8. Chapter 8

20:57

The time was eleven fifty eight and there was no one visible in front of the iconic metal tower.

"Damn, where is he?" Sly swore, looking around in his Binocucom again. He was hiding on top of a café that was across the street from the famous tower.

_The same tower where I am going to be killed at._ Sly thought to himself.

"No, I'm _not_ to die." Sly said to himself and checked the time again.

Swearing again, Sly put the Binocucom away, picked up his cane and jumped down to the ground. As he did so, his paw went to reach for the-

_Clap clap clap._

Sly froze, as a figure came out of the shadows of Eiffel Tower.

"So Greed goes to great his executioner on time." The figure stood in front of Sly, bowed slightly. "Before you die Greed I must ask, as it is the duty of Cleansing Angel, do you repent for your endless greed that has ravage the world over?"

Sly frowned. Here he was. Sly had expected a massive figure, with a huge brain and …._something_ that would make him look nutty. Not this.

The figure was a black cat in a white suit, but he was completely average looking. Nothing stood out about him…expect for his eyes. His eyes were piercing green and he stared down at Sly with such hatred that was offset by his pleasant smile.

"Endless greed? World over?" Sly grinned, spinning his cane in his paw. "Sorry to burst your bubble, but there are still places where I haven't stole from yet." Sly hoped this would off balance the nut.

"Hahaha." The laugh sent cold shivers done the raccoon spine. "You foolish little boy. You are not Greed, but simply the latest part of Greed." He began to walk over to Sly, with a grin on his face. "The misguided the angel Clockwerk tried to slay Greed countless times, but now I shall both finish his task and avenge him as well."

Sly froze for a second, then anger rushing to his face.

"How _dare_ you praise that _owl_!" He shouted, pulling the gun out and pointed it to the cat. "You monster!"

This was golden moment. The Cleansing Angel froze as he saw the gun pointed right at his face, from a distance would mean certain death. All Sly had to do was pull the trigger and the cat would be dead.

However, in that pivotal moment, Sly froze. He had never killed anyone save Clockwork and Neyla, and he had no choice. His paw shook once and with the fatal mistake made, he lost the golden chance.

The cat smirked, ears up and tail slashing the air, rushed the raccoon.

Sly blinked and pulled the trigger, missing the cat.

_SMACK_

A punch to the face sent Sly stumbling. Blinking, he saw another on coming.

_WHAM_

Sly, dropping the gun, raised his cane to block the punch. Unfortunately, the cat managed to slip pass the defense of the cane and land a hit onto Sly's chest. Fortunately for Sly, it didn't hurt him.

"Bulletproof vest Greed? How cowardly of you." He smiled as he began to hock his hand back. Sly froze as the cat managed to grab his cane and pull him in.

_WHAMWHAMWHAM_ Sly tried to doge the punches, but the cat was too fast. Already he could tell his nose was bleeding and missing at least a tooth.

Thinking on the fly, he leaned backwards to catch the cat off balance. He winced as his head hit the hard floor, but managed to get his feet on the cat's chest. Sending the cat over his head, Sly had to let his cane go. The cat did the same, and somehow, it was went flying to left side.

Grunting, Sly forced himself him and ran for his cane, not realizing he made a dangerous mistake.

Never turn your back to your opponent is a golden rule.

As Sly rushed for his cane, the cat reached up and grabbed Sly's left ankle with his claws and twisted it. Letting out a shout of pain, Sly fell short of his family cane.

Chuckling, the cat stood up and reached into his coat pocket. He pulled out a gun and pointed it at the defenseless raccoon.

_BANG_

"AAAAAAAAA!" Sly yelled out, as he felt the bullet go through his leg.

"Now Greed." The cat grinned, walking in front of Sly, picking up the cane. "It is time for you to die!" Raising it the cane up, the cat began to laugh again. "So says the Cleansing Angel!"


	9. Chapter 9

_WHOM WHOM WHOM WHOM WHOM WHOM WHOM WHOM WHOM WHOM_

That sound caused the Cleansing Angel to stop his downward strike of the cane. Glancing upwards, he saw a helicopter in the air. A inews/i helicopter.

Looking down, he saw that Sly had disappeared…along with his cane. The start of a car engine in the next street caught the Cleansing Angel ear.

"…For shame, they forced me to punish them."

Bentley and Murray were sitting nervously with Interpol. They hadn't heard anything from the city, and they were worrying about their friend.

They were in the nearest camp zone to the city, mixing it with the army who were nervously waiting for something to happen. Their was conversations were flying everywhere, hoping that Sly managed to kill the Cleansing Angel.

_WHOM WHOM WHOM WHOM WHOM WHOM WHOM WHOM WHOM WHOM_

The conversations died instantly as a news copter flew over the city. Everyone had the same thought and fears.

_HONK! HONK!_ A van appeared, racing out of the city. A blue hat was easily seen flapping as well as the blue hand.

"Sly did it!" Bentley yelled, hearing a very girly cheer from Carmelita next to him. It was quickly drowned out by the other cheers.

_**"Citizens of Paris, I had warned you the cost of interfering in my duties. Due to this, Greed has escaped judgment. For this, you must be punished."**_

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM_! Several large explosions were heard coming from the

_**"However, I shall meet Greed in the halls of your world in a month's time alone at noon. You are not to hurt Greed during his rest, for I will become angry. The will of the true Lord be done through his messenger, the Cleansing Angel!**_" The broadcast ended.

The aftermath was horrible. The city of love and lights burned to the ground. There was no chance in saving it, as no one dared to try and stop the 'punishment'.

Or allowed, as the military was holding back citizens from racing to save their home.

In a cruel sense of humor, the burning city from above looked exactly like the Master Thief's calling card, with colored explosions.

Speaking of the thief, that was another slap to the people's face. They quickly learned that the raccoon had been gravelly injured in his fight. His leg was so badly hurt that the thief needed to use the cane for it's purpose: to help him walk again.

It also meant that the thief couldn't fight anymore and his incoming visit to the Hague will be a death sentence for him.

In all, the people of the world were angry.

In about two weeks, all of the world's armed forces had self destructed. Soldiers were angry with their leaders and either threw down their weapons to go home or decided to take down their leaders. Generals that resisted were quickly killed, armed forces overrun by outraged people.

Many died, the total never truly known, but well over ten thousand.

In two weeks, the high officers in the world was Interpol.

Then came a chilling message.

_**"People, I am most pleased. You have done away with Wrath for me. For this kind gift, I shall allow all to see the judgment of Greed on your televisions. So speaks the Cleansing Angel."**_

__It had came out of nowhere, hacking the airways once again.

It was two days before Greed's judgment-well one day. It was night time.

Carmelita paced near the rest tent around again, shaking her head. Barkley had made contact with officers in Hague.

They had already all but abandon the city, holding a tent city around the city limits and had promised to make a clear path for Sly's helicopter. After that news helicopter caused the destruction of Paris, any seen in the air was attacked by anyone capable of doing damage. The last thing anyone wanted was for Sly to die by accident.

They wanted the madman to kill Sly so he could move onto Envy and be done with his madness already.

Clenching her fists and eyes, she went inside the tent.

"Hello again Carm." Sly waved from his bed, closing his family book. He had always closed that book up whenever she came by to visit. "Just finished my last entry in the book." Turning his head to his friends who were sleeping side by side, he chuckled softly. "Best friends a guy could ever ask for." He looked at her with sad eyes. "Promise to keep a good eye on them for me Car-" He was cut off, as Carmelita pulled him close for a deep kiss. After a long moment, she broke it off and smiled at her Ringtail's bemused face.

"You look so cute Ringtail." She said softly, with great sadness in her voice. "I will miss this." Her sad sigh turned quickly into tears, only for Sly to pull her close.

"Shhhhh." He whispered to her. "Please Carm, no tears tonight." He said, holding her tightly and she soon did the same. He started to rub her back to calm her down and himself as well. He didn't want her to see him cry. For another long moment, they stayed in each other arms and let their sadness out.

"Sly, this was the happiest month of my life." She sighed, and cried again. "I don't want to lose you." She cried. "It's not fair that I have to loose you-"

"Carmelita Montoya Fox, this last month has been the best month of my life. You know why?" He grinned, patting her on the shoulder. "Because you were there to share it with me and my family. I know that tomorrow I can die happy."

"You know what Ringtail…" She grinned, pulling him close, whispering into his ear. "I am glad I had this chance too."


	10. Chapter 10

It was a beautiful morning. It shouldn't have been anything else in Sly's eyes. He was riding on the helicopter, and he couldn't had ask for a more beautiful morning to die on.

They had come to get him almost as soon as Carmelita left, leaving his family book with Bentley, where it would be safe. He also left a note saying goodbye. It turned out he didn't have the strength to see his friends …no his **_brothers_** before he left to die.

"How are you holding up Cooper?" Barkley asked, sitting across from the thief.

"How do you think?" He said with a grin, and quickly dropped it. "I am leaving behind my brothers and the woman I love to meet my death at a madman in the hopes of stopping him." He sighed, leaning on his cane. "Damn horrible way to go." He groaned as the helicopter began to descend.

Barkley tried to help the raccoon up, but was slapped away.

"No need, I can walk." Sly lied as he struggled to stand.

The Cleansing Angel had ruined Sly's left leg, forcing the raccoon to limp.

Barkley shook his head, watching the raccoon leave the helicopter limping to his maker.

Every TV set in the world was showing the same thing; the trail of Sly Cooper. And it was disgusting.

Each step was obviously painful for the young man, but the raccoon forced himself forward into the court room.

There he was.

The Cleansing Angel, sitting in the high seat, in his white suit.

"Greetings Greed." He called out, holding a hammer in one paw and a gun in the other. "It is time for you trail." He said it with such glee that it was disturbing.

"Isn't the sentence already made up in your mind?" Sly snapped to the cat, standing on weak legs, but still strong body. "So what's the point?"

"Everything happens for a reason Greed." He smiled, turning around the hammer. "Do you know why you live that day in Paris?" He smiled that awful smile.

Sly didn't flinch. "You let me live because you screwed up."

"That's not possible Greed, as I am an angel, the Clean-"

"Shove it!" Sly shouted back, "You claim to be pure, but yet you are truly sinful. You boast your name at any chance, you kill without remorse. If you are what you claim to be, then why did you wait!" Sly shouted out.

_WHAM_ The hammer crashed down on the pedestal.

"Sylvester James Cooper, I find you out of order!" He yelled out, pointing the gun at the raccoon. "I sentence you to death!" He was about to smash his hammer again when…

"_**OBJECTION!**_" Bentley yelled out, rolling in front of Sly. Murray ran in front of Sly, offering some protection.

"HOW DARE YOU INTRUDE ON THIS HOLY TRAIL?" He bellowed again. "I AM GALD TO USE THE NUKES TO WIPE OUT BOTH GREED AND ENVY TODAY!"

"**_You will need to go through us first to hurt out brother!_**" Murray yelled out.

"Guys, go, he's going to…" Sly began to speak but.

_BANG_

There was a moment of stunned silence.

_clang_

The cane hit the floor, it's wielder no longer having the power to grip it. All he could do was hold his paw over the bloody hole on his chest. He didn't even try to land properly on the floor.

"**_YOU BASTARD!_**" Bentley shouted as he shout a knockout arrow right at the Cleansing Angel, hitting him in he chest. He was about to shoot a true arrow but was stopped.

"Bentley," Sly muttered weakly, "He-he said nukes." Bentley looked down at his dying brother. With tears in his eyes, he turned to his other brother.

"Murray, get the van here now! Then get Sly to a hospital! GO!" He yelled as opened up his laptop.

Thus began the Desperate Nuke Shutdown Moment. Bentley quickly open a chat to nuclear technicians around the world, trying their hardest to shut down the warheads.

_BOOOM_ A bomb went off outside. Bentley didn't need to know where that bomb was. He didn't pause a moment. He would have time to mourn his brothers death latter.

The technicians knew what the monster was planning to do and they all rushed hard to shutdown the nuclear warheads.

"_Yes_." Bentley sighed a huge relief, as all the warheads were deactivated. "Dear g-"

_BANG_

"Foolish sinner." The Cleansing Angel said, stepping towards the two dying brothers, still holding the hammer. "If you had slain me when had the chance, you could have saved Envy." Flipping up the end, he reveled a hidden switch. "Now, with a simple push, I shall cleanse the world of si-"

_BOOOWSHH_

It was only due to cat reflexes that the Cleansing Angel was able to roll out of the way of flaming Cooper Van. But in his haste, he dropped the hammer in the way of van, destroying it.

_BOOOOOM_

It hit the judge stand, exploding. A figure appeared from the wreckage.

_**"THE MURRAY WILL BREAK YOUR BONES FOR KILLING HIS BROTHERS!**_" He shouted, running towards the cat with many injuries including many bleeding cuts, bones sticking out and _BANG BANG BANG BANG_ four gunshots to the chest.

"_WHY WON'T YOU DIE!_" The Cleansing Angel shouted as he threw his gun to the floor and tried to reach into his coat.

"**_THE MURRAY WILL ONLY DIE WHEN HE AVANGES HIS BROTHERS!_**"

**_**WHAM**_**

**__crack__**

The hippo held the cat in his bloody and brain covered paws, standing above the cat who he had punched his skull open. Then, noticing he had died a while back due to bullets in his heart, he fell over.


	11. Epilogue

02:55

Two months later…

The world was still broken after the Cleansing Angel horrors. There was some signs of governments coming back, but people held hope out.

The people of Paris were sill living in tent cities, but they were closing up as people began to move away to different towns. There was little desire to rebuild anything of Paris.

Only a single true thing had been built in the former city of love, now the dead city of remorse. A monument to three heroes that saved the world at the cost of their own lives.

Murry Hippo, the man who fought past the pains of death to stop a great evil and to avenge his brothers.

Bentley Turtle, the man who saved the world from a nuclear end

Sly Cooper, the man who went into the madman trap, and never once gave ground.

Their bodies were taken by Interpol, the highest form of law and order left in the world and buried in secret plots.

Of course, only the leaders of each branch of Interpol was allowed to go.

Carmelita was greatly annoyed by this fact, but Barkley couldn't let her visit for two reasons.

One was that the other leader didn't want her there as they feared people would follow her and find the heroes graves.

The second reason… was more personal, and Barkley used it to stop her from coming and actually sending her back home to Spain.

She was sitting on the coach, reading a book that she never could get into because she needed to chase her Ringtail. She was deep into the book when there was a _knock_ on the door.

"Lila," She called out to her niece, "Can you get the door?"

_knock_

Muttering under her breath, she stood up and walked over to the door.

"Oh hello." A mailman said, holding package out. He probably recognized her from the interview she gave about her Ringtail and his brothers. "Miss Carmelita, please sign here, here and here." Doing so with the pen provided, the mailman took the paper back and handed her the package. "Good day and congratulations!" He turned around left whistling.

Going back to her seat on the couch, she began to open it up.

A note fell out in a very familiar shape fell out.

Already, tears were falling down her checks.

Picking up the note, she read it in her mind.

_Dear Carmelita Montoya Fox,_

_If you are reading this, then both Sly and I am dead. I would never had thought I would writing this note and sending you this, but after seeing how much Sly and you love each other, I know that there would be no one better then receive this book. I know that in my heart Sly would be very happy to give this book to you. I beg you to take care of it as long as you can._

_from,_

_Bentley Turtle_

"Oh you dear, sweet turtle." She whipped her eyes clean.

Turning her attention back to the package, she removed the covering to find the Thievius Raccoonus. "You just insured that the Cooper line will go on a little longer." Rubbing her swelling stomach, there was tears in her eyes. "Thank you."

_**THE END**_


End file.
